


Let's Create More Happy Memories Together

by Deshamay



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Wilbur Soot, Memory Loss, Mentions of alcohol, Old Friends, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Shapeshifter Floris | Fundy, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sparring, They don't hate each other, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, they are all friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deshamay/pseuds/Deshamay
Summary: Wilbur has many good memories: loud family dinners, playing his guitar at night under the stars, coming home after a long journey... And in every good memory there is a boy in green hoodie. This boy's name is Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Let's Create More Happy Memories Together

**Author's Note:**

> I like Dream and Wilbur friendship, but it's not in the canon. I want to change it.  
> P.S. English isn't my first language, so there might be some mistakes.

Dream always had many friends. His popularity began to grow in his earliest childhood, when he first met George and Sapnap. The three have been inseparable ever since they learned to speak. They were born in the small town, lived within walking distance from each other, and constantly got into trouble together.

The noisiest place in their town was the market, there were crowds of people day and night. This area attracted children from all over the area. Every child knew where they would get an apple for free, where they would be treated with freshly baked bread, and where they would be driven away and complained to their parents later. One person often came here, whom all the children loved more than others. This man’s name was Philza.

The adults said that he once appeared in the town, all wounded and frozen. He was offered a place, food and the necessary help, and he accepted it all with gratitude. The young man, then in his 20s, quickly joined the local life, but preferred not to talk about his past. For children, he instantly became a legend: mysterious and enigmatic, but surprisingly kind. Over time, he began to tell them stories from his life. No one could tell if they were true or not. The guy described other worlds, much more cruel and dangerous than their own; worlds in which you cannot be respawned. Phil was a very strange person. Therefore, no one asked unnecessary questions when the young man began to take under his care children, whom have never been seen in the village before.

Dream managed to get to know these children better.

* * *

Technoblade became his first friend from this family. These two were similar in many ways: they loved to spar, they loved to wander through the woods and couldn’t live without risk. In addition, as it turned out later, Techno and Dream were born in the same year. All this, naturally, brought them closer together.

Tommy became his next friend. He was Techno's younger brother and constantly dragged after him, so their meeting was inevitable. Then the boy met Tubbo, and the two became completely inseparable. This, in turn, became the reason for the daily visits of a loud child to Dream's brother.

When the guy became friends with half of the Technoblade’s family, Phil - the father of his friends - asked his sons to invite Dream to dinner. The teenager, like many children in the city, already knew Philza. But that day he was more nervous than usual. He will be introduced as a family friend, not some boy from the street!

Techno went to pick his friend up, and the two of them walked along the evening streets of their town. Dream got nervous and was about to turn back, but the roof of the house they needed was already visible from a distance. The pink-haired teen gave him a second to collect his thoughts and opened the door. Tommy immediately hung on Technoblade, jumping out of nowhere. Phil appeared in the hallway a few seconds later. The man smiled friendly, and Dream's worries vanished instantly.

The children helped to set the table while the father of the family finished the preparations. All four sat down at the table and began their meal. Tommy was talking loudly when the front door opened again. A second later a teenager appeared in the room, he was several years older than Techno. He was dressed in a large sweater, and on his head was a beanie, from under which curly dark hair clung in all directions.

“Sit down, Wil.” Philza said, inviting him to take a seat at the table.

So this must be the Wilbur that Tommy and Technoblade talked about so much.

Wil sat directly across from Dream, and stared at him for a long time. The room became surprisingly quiet. The silence was getting too awkward, but then Wilbur asked: "So you are the Dream Tommy was buzzing about?" Tommy was instantly embarrassed and loudly began to deny everything. A second has passed, and everyone at the table laughed. Why was the teenager worried at all?

After dinner, when Wil was helping his father clear the table, and Technoblade was about to take the guest home, the brown-haired man approached Dream and told him: "We should go on a date sometime." The younger blushed — he had had enough of Wilbur's flirting during the dinner.

* * *

Dream could be different, depending on the people around him. With George and Sapnap he was loud and chaotic. The whole city knew this trio and was afraid of it, because no force could hold them back when they were together. With Tommy and Tubbo, the teenager became an exemplary older brother, even if one of the boys was not his blood relatives. With Techno, the guy felt like a strong and powerful warrior.

With Wilbur, he could be himself.

At first, all the adults thought that Wil would have a positive effect on the active Dream. Only very few people knew that the elder would decide to be a ‘dirty crime boy’ and would involve the younger in this business. These two were quick and resourceful, which allowed them to commit ‘the most daring crimes’ and not be noticed.

However, Wilbur never kept any of the stolen goods for himself. He did all this in order to understand how far he could go. After their adventures, the teenagers took all the prey back, placing a small piece of paper with a smile drawn on it, and quickly disappeared into the alleys. In the morning the shopkeepers found the lost goods and shook their heads, smiling condescendingly.

In the evenings, the guys sat on the seashore near the pier and discussed the passing day. Dream's day was usually richer, so he talked more and Wil just listened intently, occasionally asking questions, and played the guitar Phil had recently given him. When the clock struck in the main square, the teenagers said goodbye and simply went in different directions.

The ‘accomplices’ were caught only once. To be honest, this ‘case’ was too risky even for them. Their goal lay in the most conspicuous place, and the owner of the store wasn't the most pleasant woman. Therefore, when they were caught stealing, they had to get it in full. But, unexpectedly for everyone, Wilbur took all the blame, saying that Dream didn’t know about his plans. Then the youngest left the fair punishment, and Wil wasn’t allowed out of the house for three whole weeks.

Dream missed their evening conversations. One night, when he got too lonely without his older friend, he climbed to Wilbur's window. To his surprise, the guy was awake. He noticed the teenager behind the glass and hurried to open the window.

"What are you doing here? It’s late night!” whispered Wil.

“I missed you. I wanted to talk to you, but Phil won't let you out, so I came myself."

The older sighed, shook his head and climbed onto the roof, grabbing his jacket and guitar. Dream followed him. Less than two weeks had passed, and he felt like it’s been a year. The teen wanted to hug his friend and tell him everything that happened to him during this time so much.

They climbed higher. Dream didn't even know there was such a place. From the very top of the roof there was a view of the entire starry sky. Wilbur laid his back on the roof and began to play the guitar. The younger followed his example and settled down next to him. They watched the night pass slowly; listened to the city quieting below them.

"How are you?" Dream asked, and instantly realized that it’s a bad way to start a conversation.

"Everything is fine. There’s nothing new, really. I think you have more news." The main reason for the teenager's visit was the desire to share everything that had accumulated during this week. But now he couldn’t find the strength to tell anything. Wilbur noticed Dream's silence, looked at him for a couple of seconds, and turned his gaze back to the stars.

"Don’t blame yourself. The fact that I am here now is only my fault. Our mission was too ill-considered. Just so you know, I'm glad you didn't have to listen to all these boring lectures. I am not angry, I consciously took all the blame on myself."

"Why?! I could be responsible for my actions myself!” the guy jumped up and looked down at his friend. Wil just smiled.

“You didn't do anything, so it wasn't necessary. On the other hand, I attempted to steal. Besides, you, just like all the other guys, are my family, along with Techno and Tommy. If I have the opportunity to save you from unwanted consequences, then I will immediately use it."

They sat on the roof half of the night talking about everything. As the sky began to brighten, Dream lay wrapped in Wilbur's jacket. The teenagers silently enjoyed each other's company. The younger felt that he was falling asleep to the quiet melody of the guitar. So before falling asleep, he said sleepily: "You should become a professional musician, Wil." The older smiled slightly and pulled Dream closer to him.

* * *

The years passed quickly. Dream had more and more friends. Therefore, all their small groups soon merged into one big one. This whole bunch of teenagers suddenly became one family. They did everything together: they walked, laughed and enjoyed their youth. The main day of the week for this company was Saturday: on this day, the guys gathered on the outskirts of the city, where no one could restrict them, and did whatever they could think of.

At such a Saturday party, Dream noticed that Wilbur was sitting at a distance from the others and didn’t show interest in what was happening. The younger walked over to his friend and sat down next to him, offering him a drink. Wil refused.

"What happened? Why are you sitting here and not having fun with the others? Techno called you, it seems to me that they are up to something...” the musician sighed and shook his head.

“It's okay, Dream. You have nothing to worry about, for real." the guy had known Wilbur for years, so he knew there was something wrong.

“You can tell me! Don't you trust me?" the older tensed, thought for a couple of seconds and finally exhaled.

“Don't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you now. I think I want to get out of here.”

"Out of where?"

"From the city. I've been thinking about this a lot. You see, everyone here has known each other for many years. Here everyone has their own role, their own goal, their own reputation. And this cannot be changed in any way. What awaits me here? As the eldest in the family, I will have to help my father at work, and then, when I become more experienced, I will inherit this business. And then? I will find myself a wife, we will have children who will live according to exactly the same boring scenario as I do! You know me, Dream: I can't do that. I need new opportunities! I want to do what few people have done before me! Therefore, I want to go on a trip, see new places, and maybe even do music professionally, as you once advised me!” Wilbur waited for his friend's reaction.

“What about Techno, Tommy? Or at least Phil?"

“I’ve already talked about this with my dad, he supported me. Phil's whole life was filled with adventure! As for Tommy and Techno... I think... No, I hope they’ll understand me. And they always have you.” Wil nodded at the amused people surrounding his brothers.

“You know we'll all miss you? But you're old enough to make your own decisions, so I can't really forbid you. Besides, if it makes you happy, then... you should go for it. We’ll look forward to your return.”

Wil got up, smiled gratefully, and ran to his brothers to tell them about his plans. On Monday, the young man named Wilbur Soot was no longer in town. The Saturday gatherings became quieter.

* * *

The musician returned for the first time after two months. He stayed in the city for a couple of weeks and hit the road again. The guy showed up for the second time less than a year later. He stopped again, this time only for a week, waited for one of his new friends whom the young man had met on the trip, and they continued on their way in an unknown direction. For the third time, Wil remained in town for only two days after a year away.

Each of his returns became a holiday for all his friends from the city. Their large company gathered in their favorite place, lit a large fire and sat down to listen to Wilbur's stories.

The guy described other worlds he visited. In one world, there was only a small piece of land surrounded by the void, and this floating island was gradually increasing. In another world, it rained constantly, slowly flooding the surface. In the third, lava was pouring from the sky; in the fourth, explosions were constantly heard.

Wil talked about all the friends he found along the way. He told everyone present about New Milo and their sad and emotional separation; He remembered Schlatt, their jokes and stupid flirting.

Wilbur sang new songs to them, which he had composed during the trip. The musician said that his work was loved in many worlds. And Dream would be lying if he said that he wasn’t envious he was not the first listener of these songs.

One day, before leaving, the young man went to his room, which had remained untouched all this time. Dream followed him. Wil took a small jukebox out of the closet, blew the dust off it, and began rummaging through his bag. The younger was only watching. Finally the guy turns to his friend, holding a disk in his hands.

“Dream, this disc is one of a kind. I found it during a stopover in an ancient city. And now, I want you to have it." The older said, putting the disc on and turning on the jukebox.

"You want me to have it? Why me and not Techno? Or Tommy? You know how much he loves collecting discs. He will go crazy about it."

“This is the point. If Tommy gets this rare disc, he will get too excited, which means he can break it. Besides, I need to piss him off somehow. And for Techno it won't mean anything. You made me believe in myself and my music. I'm sure you won't throw it in a pile of unnecessary things and forget forever."

At that moment, music began to play from the jukebox. As Wilbur said, it was a melody that Dream had never heard before. The recording was old, with a crackle in the background. The guy wasn't even sure about the genre. It was probably jazz, but Dream wasn’t a musician, so he couldn’t say for sure. The music was saturated with some sadness and nostalgia, which set a certain mood in the room. Two old friends sat side by side, and the younger one understood that with every second the moment of their separation was getting closer and closer. But then the melody ended. Dream walked over to the jukebox, took out the disc, but when he turned around, Wil was gone.

* * *

After his third visit, Wilbur never returned. Dream tried not to think about it too much, but almost every night that he was alone with himself, he reflected on what a friend had told him a few years ago. What does he want from life? Just like Wil, he wasn’t attracted to the idea of continuing the job of his parents. But at the same time he couldn’t dare to leave his friends, his family, and just go. He liked to have a clear plan and strategy first.

A few months later, Technoblade moved to another city. This is understandable, in big cities there were more opportunities, and Techno needed this the most. The departure of another close friend made Dream think about leaving once again.

And one day he decided to find a new home, a new world for him and several of his closest friends. The guy in the company of George, Sapnap and Bad hit the road, like Wilbur once did.

And then Dream finally realized why Wil dreamed of leaving. Time on the road went unnoticed, and the sense of risk didn’t diminish for a second. The young man has already forgotten about such freedom. Every day their small group woke up in completely new places: in a hut by the sea, in a mountain village or elsewhere. They happened to visit unusual worlds; not the ones Wilbur described, but also breathtaking.

They walked around different worlds for a long time, finding some mysterious artifacts and memorable things (such as a new Dream’s mask), until one of them caught their attention. It was an ordinary world, without any unusual things, but no one lived here: a large city didn’t meet them on the spawn, which was usually a sign of the presence of civilization.

Their team, which at that time had already grown, wandered around for about a week and, not finding a single person or man-made structure, declared that they were alone here. And the friends decided to stay.

* * *

Dream definitely liked starting life from scratch. Here, in the company of friends, he built, looked for resources, explored new territories. When the foundation was laid, everyone decided to write letters to their hometown. Dream has written several of them.

The first letter was addressed to his parents. It was too short and the guy was embarrassed to send just a few words to the people who raised him, but at least he let them know that he was okay. The second letter was for his younger brother. As long as Dream traveled, his greatest concern was for Tubbo. Therefore, the young man decided to invite his brother into this world in order to always be closer to him. The third letter was sent to an old friend. Dream hoped that Techno would visit him (however, in the end, Technoblade didn’t even answer). The last letter was written for Tommy and Phil. In it, the guy told where he was and what he saw.

A week later, at spawn Bad found two teenagers that Dream had wanted to see for so long.

* * *

The number of people increased every month. Dream was glad that his friends were following him, so when a new person appeared in the world, everyone gathered in a specially prepared place and celebrated until nightfall. But with each new person it became more and more difficult to monitor the situation. Everyone needed a leader, and Dream was assigned behind the scenes.

Since then, the guy has had a busy schedule. But, despite this, he devoted all his free time to his friends.

One day he was returning from the manhunt with George, Sapnap and Bad. As soon as they entered the territory of the DreamSMP (that's how everyone jokingly began to call the inhabited part of this world), Dream realized that something was wrong. There was a restless atmosphere around him, but at the same time he didn’t feel the tension. On the path, he collided with Tubbo. And only when the guy saw a wide smile on the face of his younger brother, the leader of the SMP calmly exhaled.

"Did anything happen while we were gone?" asked Dream, as he usually did when he got home.

"Yes! You will never believe who the guys found on the spawn today! Everyone gathers at the meeting place, hurry up!" with these words, the teenager ran on.

The guy walked quickly in the called direction to him, thinking about this new person on their SMP. This unknown person seemed to excite absolutely everyone. Dream was eager to get to know them as soon as possible.

Finally he saw their small place for evening meetings. They tried to recreate their place, which remained in their home world. Usually it wasn’t crowded here. But not today. Now the head of the SMP could find a whole crowd of people. Even those who usually disliked welcome parties were present.

The guy made his way to the fire, where the hero of the occasion stood. Before that Dream was running, but when he saw him, he immediately froze. He certainly hadn't expected to see him. White T-shirt, black jacket. The guitar. Red beanie. Chestnut curls. Yes, without a doubt it was Wilbur Soot who stood in front of him. At that moment, Dream was confused. Should he come up and say the same welcome speech that he gives to all the other arrivals; maybe he should run up and hug Wil; or leave, because his old friend never bothered to write to him?

But Tommy, who had been standing next to his elder brother, noticed Dream and waved to him. Wilbur turned, and it was clear that he didn’t recognize the guy. Everyone seemed to already know about his mask. Wil was that rare exception, so he took it off and walked closer to the two guys.

A second of silence, and the musician embraced his friend.

"Are you hiding your pretty face, because otherwise there is no end to the fans?"

“You haven't changed at all, Wil. Flirt at the earliest opportunity."

"Sorry, can't help myself." the elder laughed.

“But seriously, then... Where have you been? I haven't seen you for almost two years!"

“Two years and seven months to be exact. I returned home after two years, but I didn't find any of you, only Phil. I was told that our whole company went to other worlds, there were only a few letters from you. And... I went looking for you. I missed you."

“You missed us?! You haven't sent us a single letter!” screamed displeased Tommy.

“I would write if I could! In those worlds where I lived, it wasn’t always possible to send a letter. I'm really sorry."

“The main thing is that you decided to visit us. How much time do we have this time?"

"To be honest, I thought... I would like to stay." Wilbur exhales.

That moment Dream couldn't be happier.

* * *

Life on the territory of the Dream SMP was quite calm for many people. For the head of this territory, however, life has become more intense. The more tasks fell on him, the worse he coped with them. In addition, he had to control all the members of the SMP, which was also not an easy task.

One morning he was walking to the Community House when worried Tommy ran up to him. The teenager asked if Dream had seen Wilbur, and when he received a negative answer, he went towards the spawn. In the afternoon, the musician still wasn’t found. Therefore, having finished with the current tasks, the guy went to Wilbur's house to check if he returned.

Dream knocked on the door. Less than a minute later, it was opened to him, his tired friend stood on the threshold. They stood and looked at each other until the younger started talking.

"Hi. Where have you disappeared today? All of us have been searching."

“Nowhere! I... I went outside the territory of the SMP." Wil was usually a good liar, but Dream always saw right through him. Now the guy was lying.

"And honestly? You know you can tell me anything you want, right?"

“It's not that simple…” Wilbur was suddenly interrupted by a muffled sob.

The elder immediately looked in the direction of the sound and headed into the next room. After closing the door Dream followed him. First of all, the head of the SMP saw a little boy sitting on the bed. The kid was about 6 years old, he had fox ears and a tail, and he was crying. Wil jumped to him, lifted him into his arms and began to calm him down.

Dream let them be alone.

After a while, the crying stopped. His friend entered the living room, where Dream was sitting at that moment. The host sighed and sat down opposite the guest.

“As far as I remember, this child was not in our world. Where did you get him?"

“I can explain everything! His name is Fundy... My acquaintance wrote to me that Sally - his mother - disappeared a few weeks ago. I had to do something. I couldn't just leave him be... He's so small! If I left him, what kind of father would I be?"

The last sentence confused Dream. During the time that Wilbur traveled, he managed to become a father?! The younger had a bunch of questions, but he only managed to ask one.

"And you were going to hide him?"

“I- I don't know... I don't know what to do, Dream. I didn't have any plans, I just decided to bring him here. I just- What will the others say? Dream, please let him stay... We have nowhere to go..."

"What about Phil?" The head of the SMP wasn’t going to expel his friend, with a child in his arms. He just wanted to know why the elder didn’t want to return to his father.

“All this time, Fundy didn't know about me, and I didn't know about him. I didn't do anything to be called his father. Dad will be disappointed."

Dream knew how painful this was for Wil. Dream knew because he had seen Wil struggle all his life to be a good son and brother, but never got the attention he deserved. Wilbur was always afraid to disappoint his family, his father.

“I didn't even think about kicking you two out. This place is your home. I'm sure everyone will be happy to meet the newest member of the SMP. You can rely on us. And, by the way, you should tell Tommy about him as soon as possible. He's Fundy’s uncle after all."

* * *

With each new resident of the SMP, additional responsibility fell on Dream. The guy was obliged to help each newcomer, provide them with resources and a place to live. It seemed to him that everything was in order until the head of the SMP gradually began to lose track of time. The week merged into one very long day. Dream began to wake up after lunch and go to bed in the morning.

Many people noticed the guy's condition, but only a few mentioned it aloud.

The first one was Tubbo. He had lived with Dream most of his life and knew perfectly well when he wasn’t okay. But Tubbo was still a child, so his older brother easily managed to convince him that the teenager had nothing to worry about.

Sapnap and George were the second to notice. Friends of the SMP leader tried to start a conversation about a possible vacation, a hike somewhere for a week or two. However, Dream wasn’t up to it. The guys decided not to push it. If their friend wanted, he would share his problems with them.

Wilbur was the third one. Dream hoped he could convince the elder that he had no problems, but Wil didn't fall for it as easily as Tubbo. Dream hoped that his friend would decide to wait for a better moment to talk, as did Sapnap and George, but Wilbur was not going to back down without getting the answers he wanted.

The head of the SMP was checking resources in the Community House, and Wil volunteered to help him. Dream was terribly sorry to take up his friend's time, which he could spend on his family, but he said that there were no problems. After two hours of work, the guys sat against the wall among the many chests and exhaled. But Dream knew that he had no time to relax, because he had more work to do. He stood up, but immediately swayed and began to fall, but was caught by Wilbur.

"What happened to you? Are you ill?” Wil asked, bringing the younger back onto the floor.

“It's okay, don't worry. I have to go."

“You’re not going anywhere until you tell me the truth. I can see that you are exhausted. You need to rest, man!”

“I don't need anything! Here I am primarily a leader responsible for many human lives.”

"Since when? For me, you are first and foremost a person like everyone else, and only then a leader. You take on all the responsibility without thinking about yourself at all. You haven't changed. Do you remember how you constantly tried to surpass Techno in everything and, when training, sometimes forgot about food and sleep?”

“I remember. Then you came to me and reminded me of the need to rest."

“You are forgetting something very important, Dream. You shouldn't be alone in this situation. Nothing will happen to us if you decide to take a break. After all, if you don't want to leave the SMP unattended, then I have no doubt that there will be people among us who want to help you. You are not alone, Dream."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Well, I could offer my candidacy."

“What about Fundy? Or Tommy? Don't you need to keep an eye on them?"

“Tommy is no longer a baby; he is quite capable of dealing with himself. As for Fundy, you just have to give people the opportunity to look after him and there will be a whole bunch of people fighting over him. So don't worry about that. It won't be difficult for me."

Dream smiled gratefully.

Wil walked him home and stayed with him until the younger fell asleep. A few days later, the head of the SMP went on a campaign with his friends, leaving control to Wilbur. The days finally lasted 24 hours.

* * *

Dream was finally able to feel all the freedom of the SMP. The first week (at Wilbur's insistent suggestion) the guy spent with Tubbo, who already missed his older brother. In the second week, Wil sent the head of the SMP with Sapnap, George, and Bad to explore the uninhabited territory of this world. From the third week onwards, Dream set to work, returning to his daily routine. From that moment on, life became boring again.

Wilbur may have known Dream less than some of his friends, but he quickly noticed that the younger was getting bored. Then the musician, much to the surprise of the leader of the SMP, offered to arrange a friendly duel.

* * *

As a child, Techno was a regular sparring partner for Dream. However, they were both still children, so Phil only allowed them to train under the strict supervision of his eldest son. The teenager never fought, but he knew all the rules of a fair sparring very well, so he often acted as a judge. He always had a first aid kit and some food; he watched the training from afar, sometimes giving advice.

Dream arrived at the meeting place one sunny day and immediately felt the tense atmosphere, but decided not to pay attention to it. After a short warm-up, the sparring began. Out of the corner of his eye, the boy saw Wil's displeased expression.

"What's with Wilbur?"

"What are you talking about?"

“He is sitting gloomy all our sparring, didn’t say a word during this time. I thought something was wrong."

“Oh, you’re talking about that. Don’t pay attention. In the morning Tommy took Wil's favorite sweater and tore it because of his own stupidity. Then Wil got angry and went to write a song and play the guitar to relax, but nothing came to his mind and he became even angrier. He wanted to go for a walk with Niki, but dad reminded him about our sparring. Now he doesn't want to talk to any us." Techno explained exasperatedly, stepping back after repelling Dream's attack.

A loud exhalation was heard from the side, after which the teenager's phrase came to the boys:

“Techno, can you hold the stance normally? Or are you deliberately giving in to Dream?" Technoblade straightened up and turned sharply to his brother. Dream saw his friend clench his fists tighter.

“Look who decided to speak! But nobody asked you!”

“How can I be silent when you are fighting awfully! You are lucky that Phil isn’t here, he would be disappointed in you!”

“What do you know about battles? You only know how to talk and sing your stupid songs to everyone! In fact, you can’t do anything useful!”

“What did you just say?! I can’t do anything useful? That's it! Dream, give me your sword." The boy obediently passed the training weapon to the elder and took a few steps back.

Wilbur got into a fighting stance and looked menacingly at his younger brother. Without further ado, Techno also prepared for the upcoming sparring. At the same moment, they broke from their seats. Swords clattered. Technoblade, who is usually in an attacking position, was forced to constantly defend and retreat, barely having time to reflect the blows. Dream was amazed at the elder's speed. The battle lasted for several minutes, but unexpectedly Techno stumbled, and Wil instantly took advantage of the chance he had and knocked his brother to the ground, holding a wooden sword to his chest.

Dream doesn’t remember when he saw Technoblade so tired after the battle. Wilbur, on the other hand, looked like he hadn't made much of an effort to win. They looked at each other without moving. After a few seconds, Wil raised his sword and tossed it towards the watching boy.

“Don’t you dare to say again that I'm not capable of anything,” With these words, the teenager withdrew towards the city.

* * *

Gradually, the SMP leader and his assistant developed a tradition to arrange sparring sessions on weekends. At first it was only their occupation, then Tommy found out about it, then Tubbo. A couple of weeks later, the news reached Sapnap. It took a month for most of the SMP to gather for fights. Dream and Wil didn’t even notice when they became the generals of two opposing ‘armies’ in this unexpected ‘war’.

Things started to take a more serious turn when Wilbur and his team began building a wall around a small piece of land; when they named the area L'Manburg; when Dream first saw them all in the same uniform. The leader of the SMP was up to a small confrontation.

* * *

The ‘war’ had been going on for several months, but life on the SMP was still calm and measured. Fundy was growing up quickly (according to Wil, this was due to the boy's mother, who was a shapeshifter; they lived longer, quickly reached adolescence, and remained young almost until death). Tommy and Tubbo lived quietly, sometimes getting into trouble or giving them to others. In his spare time, Dream arranged trips to distant places of this world, during which his several friends and he were looking for various treasures, artifacts and books. All the texts were ancient, shabby, written in foreign languages. They were lucky, because during his travels Wil often came across these languages and now he could easily translate these records.

Many of the books turned out to be historical notes. They told about ancient civilizations, long fallen and forgotten. Some told stories of small villages. Others were more myths: about gods, demons and angels, ghosts.

But one day Wilbur came across a text that was different from all the previous ones.

Dream was rebuilding the Community House that day with a few of his friends, when Wil suddenly appeared on the horizon. The guy looked worried, almost afraid. The head of the SMP realized that something was wrong. His guesses were confirmed when General of L'Manburg asked him to go with him.

The two of them walked along the road to the city without uttering a word. All of Dream's questions remained unanswered. The guy tensed more and more every second. Finally they came. Wilbur gestured for the SMP leader to enter the van and quickly disappeared inside. After a moment's thought, Dream followed his friend.

Wil stood at the table, which was littered with papers and books covered with writing. The room itself was dark because of the curtained windows. Only one lamp created a tiny spot of light around it. At that moment, the younger was finally able to get a better look at the musician. The head of L'Manburg looked like he hadn't slept in days. His hair was disheveled, his eyes seemed to be dull, and his face was pale. The guy bent over his notes, quickly looked at them and pulled out the necessary one from this pile of books, immediately giving it to Dream.

"What is it?"

“This is a translation of one of the books that you brought recently. When I had the time, I decided to try and translate it, assuming it would be one of many historical records. But the further I delved into translation, the more I realized that I was wrong. In fact, this is a journal containing information about all the worlds!”

"Is that possible? There is an infinite number of worlds!”

“Perhaps I put it wrong. I think that only fairly ancient worlds are described here. Worlds that are perhaps a thousand years old. But that's not why I called you. As I said, each page of this book contains different information about the same world. The world we are in now can also be found in this book. Open page 752."

Dream followed the elder's direction. He noticed that the number 6 was written on the cover of the book, which most likely meant the volume number. The book must have been huge if Wilbur had to divide it into volumes. The head of the SMP didn’t even want to think how many nights his friend didn’t sleep in order to complete the translation.

At first glance, page 752 was exactly the same as all pages before. But as soon as Dream looked closer, he immediately noticed the highlighted part of the text:

_“World 6752_

_Sparsely populated (only a few villages are known, about 10-20 people in each). Consists of all biomes found in most worlds. Has access to the Nether, does not have access to the End. Not subject to decay. Friendly, neutral and aggressive creatures are present. A distinctive feature of the world 6752 is the number of lives of each person who gets here. When passing through the portal, everyone get 3 lives (with rare exceptions). After three deaths, a person loses the opportunity for respawn and usually becomes a ghost. It is not clear if the ghost can go beyond the world in which they died.”_

Dream saw no point in reading further. He knew perfectly well what Wilbur wanted to show him.

Each had only 3 lives. Some have already died because of their recklessness. They needed to be careful. They all knew about the existence of worlds where the number of lives is limited. Tommy was in great danger now. So did Fundy. And Wil. And Tubbo.

Tubbo! Dream invited his brother to live together in order to constantly look after him; to provide him with constant protection. And now the teenager was one step closer to death.

"It's my fault." The head of the SMP spoke quietly.

“If you start blaming yourself, then you must blame me too. But the point is that you are not to blame. In fact, no one is to blame. Because nobody knew about this ‘rule of three lives’. And while we cannot correct the mistakes we have already made, we can avoid making them again.”

"Maybe you're right. I think we need to tell the others about it."

"What about a truce?"

* * *

At some point, the nights on the SMP became colder. Although, maybe Dream was just thinking.

The guy stood on the hill, watching as his brother and his best friend run along the walls of L'Manburg and laugh. This scene made the leader of the SMP smile. It got a little warmer, but it still was not enough, so when the wind blew, Dream wrapped himself in his jacket even tighter.

Silent steps were heard behind, but the guy didn’t take his eyes off the city.

"It's cold today."

"Just like yesterday."

“Just like yesterday,” Dream turned his head slightly and saw Wilbur next to him.

“How's it going in L'Manburg? It seems I haven't asked for a long time."

"Everything is fine. Tommy and I are preparing for the upcoming elections...” The leader of the SMP noticed the uncertainty in Wil's voice.

"Is everything okay?"

"I’m worried... The feeling that something is going wrong doesn’t leave me. But I don't even know what! We have a perfectly worked out plan, we even have fallbacks, but still. Something is going to happen. When did anything in this world go as planned?"

Dream put his hand on Wilbur's shoulders and pointed to L'Manburg. The musician just looked at his friend in confusion.

“Wil, you and Tommy founded this city. You have ensured peace and prosperity there. I am sure many people will vote for you. And even if you somehow lose, you will still remain citizens of L'Manburg. You played a big role in the story. There is no man who dares to exile you, believe me. You have nothing to worry about. And now... I think I'll go home. It's getting colder."

And Wilbur thought that maybe he shouldn't be so worried.

* * *

Sometimes people got to the SMP because they simply entered the wrong portal and got lost. This happened more than once, so Dream decided to arrange night detours. During the existence of this patrol, 17 people were rescued from night monsters, another 33 people were prompted the way to other worlds.

However, it also happened that the found people were aggressive.

Dream received word one night that Pants and Sapnap had found a man. Ten minutes later, the leader of the SMP stood in front of the door leading to the room where the unknown person was at that moment.

The guy went inside. The first thing his gaze fell on was a man with horns, who was sitting on the floor by the bed. He wore a rumpled shirt and a tattered jacket. Sap claimed that the unknown was drunk when they found him. Now he seemed to be starting to sober up.

The man lifted his head and looked at Dream.

"What do you want?"

“I am the head of this SMP. I'll ask you some questions."

“Why don’t you go fuck yourself? I'm not going to waste my time on some bastards."

"Where were you going?" Dream ignored the remarks.

“What's your business? I don't have to report to you,” said the man and lit a cigarette.

It was late at night. The leader of the SMP hoped to find out about the person they had found, and in the morning to take them back to the Hub. But this stubborn asshole ruined all his plans. The guy didn't have the strength to communicate with the hybrid, so he had to call Wilbur. The musician has always been good at communicating with any type of people.

When the assistant of the head of the SMP finally arrived, Dream briefly recounted the situation to him. The younger barely noticed that at the mention of the hybrid essence of the man, Wil was thinking about something. Dream opened the door and let Wilbur go ahead.

The elder wanted to start his speech, but the man with the horns got ahead of him.

"You again! Why don’t you get away with it…” he shouted displeasedly, but when he looked up, he immediately stopped.

The room suddenly became quiet.

"Schlatt?" Wilbur said quietly.

“Wilbur? How are you here?"

“I can ask you the same question,” the musician sat down opposite the hybrid.

“How do I know? All our people scattered in all directions, so I had to as well. But, as you can see, fate wasn’t so kind to me."

"Fate? Since when did you start to believe in fate, Schlatt?" Schlatt just shrugged.

“Fuck. I feel like shit."

“Stay here, rest a little, and tomorrow when you’re sober, we’ll decide what to do next, okay?”

"Okay, loverboy." Wilbur chuckled softly and headed for the door.

When Dream went out into the corridor with his friend, he saw that Sapnap was already asleep. It was 4 am. Perhaps they should have gone home, but the leader of the SMP couldn’t sleep without knowing the answer to the question that tormented him.

"How do you know him?"

“Oh, this is a very long story. I’ll tell you about it some other time."

"Can this guy be trusted?"

“He's an old friend of mine, Dream. If you trust me, then trust him.”

* * *

Even if the leader of the SMP didn’t want to admit it, he was very worried about L'Manburg and its safety. Many of his friends and his younger brother lived in the city, so he couldn’t just forget about this place. But at the same time, Dream wasn’t a citizen of L'Manburg. Moreover, some believed that the guy shouldn’t visit the city at all, as he was one of the main enemies of this nation. Therefore, upon hearing that the elections would be held in two weeks, Dream decided not to change his plans and set off on a long journey beyond the territory of the SMP.

Every couple of days, he woke up to the sound of his communicator and read letters from his friends back home. Tubbo wrote especially often. The teenager told his brother about what happened in L'Manburg, DreamSMP and sometimes even in the Badlands. He wrote about the preparations for the elections, about Fundy, about Eret's castle - everything. Dream, in turn, shared with him his findings and stories.

But one day the correspondence was interrupted. Tubbo simply stopped writing, and everyone else sent him short messages so that the head of the SMP knew that they were still alive and remembered him. At first, Dream decided that everyone was busy with the election. However, a few more days passed, and the guy became worried. He decided to return as soon as possible. His people could be in danger.

Dream arrived to the SMP, and at first it seemed to him that everything was fine. However, approaching L'Manburg, the leader of the SMP began to worry again. There was no loud talk or constant screaming of Tommy, and no music. It was suspiciously quiet. The guy quickened his pace.

It would have been better if he hadn’t seen what the previously thriving city has become. The walls were destroyed, as were many buildings. The flag was burned. Tommy and Tubbo were nowhere to be seen.

Dream continued down the road that eventually led him to the now empty podium. There was a lot of glass, blood and arrows on the road. What happened here?

Footsteps were heard from behind. The head of the SMP didn’t recognize them, so he took out his sword and turned to the unknown person. Quackity stood before him. He laughed awkwardly and raised his hands.

“Ey, man! What are you doing here?" the guy in the suit asked cautiously.

"Where is my brother?" asked Dream.

“Relax! If you take away the sword, then I will take you to him." The elder was thoughtful, but still put the weapon away.

"What happened here?"

“He will tell you everything! Don’t worry!"

They both entered the White House and went up the stairs. The room where they found themselves smelled of smoke and whiskey. Quackity left as soon as possible. Now there was only Dream and... Schlatt in the office.

"Look who decided to pay us a visit! I was waiting for the moment when I could finally introduce myself to the leader of the SMP as president."

"The president? Only Wilbur and Quackity took part in the elections!”

“You missed a lot, didn’t you? Sit down, we'll have a drink, and I'll tell you everything."

“I came here with the intention of seeing my brother, not chatting with you. Where is he?"

“There is no need to shout. Flatty Patty will bring him in soon."

A minute passed when a teenager finally appeared in the room. He entered without making a single sound, and no matter how hard he tried to hide it, he was very scared. But as soon as Tubbo met Dream's gaze, the brown-haired guy relaxed a little. The head of the SMP said nothing, only took his younger brother by the hand and led him out of the White House.

They walked. They walked past the podium, went outside the city and stopped in the woods. No one followed them, Dream made sure of it and exhaled. Tubbo, realizing that he was now safe, hugged his brother tightly. The guys stood like that for several minutes. At some point, Dream heard his brother sob softly.

“H-he won because Quackity asked him to create a coalition. He won and immediately… banished Tommy and Wilbur. And I c-couldn't do anything! I had to stand and watch Wil die! He made me become his assistant! He ordered to take down the walls! He controls everyone in Manburg!” the teenager spoke, gradually turning to a cry.

“Tubbo, it's not your fault. Everything will be fine, you hear me? I am here, I am back, and now I can help. I am terribly sorry that I wasn’t there when all this happened, but now I am here. I will never leave you alone."

"You promise?"

"I do."

Night was falling. Tubbo didn’t want to go back to Manburg, and Dream didn’t let him go there alone, but they needed to find shelter for the night. Then the teenager decided to take his brother to Pogtopia.

When they arrived, Tubbo opened a passage, and they both ended up in a small room with several chests in it. There was also a descent down. The boy hurried downstairs, Dream followed him. The lower they went, the more audible the voices became. In total, according to the calculations of the leader of the SMP, there were three people below.

As soon as Tubbo reached the bottom floor, he hid in one of the rooms, and a minute later showed up with two inhabitants of Pogtopia: Tommy and Technoblade.

"Honestly, I didn't expect to see you here." Dream turned to his childhood friend.

“Did you think I wouldn’t come to help my family in a difficult situation? What a nerd." Techno said monotonously and headed into the room further down the corridor.

“Hello to you too, green bitch. Were you scared for us and decided to return?" Tommy reminded of himself.

“There has been no news from you for a long time. As it turned out, my worries were not in vain."

“Schlatt took the communicators from everyone who lives in Manburg. He doesn’t want us to contact anyone. I didn't have time to write to you about it, sorry."

"Everything will be fine. The main thing is that you two are okay."

"We are fine. But not everyone is so lucky. Wil was killed during our escape. For several days I had to walk alone in this fucking forest! I decided to write Techno, and when he came, he carried Wilby in his arms. Said he found him at spawn. Do you have any idea what would have happened if someone from Manburg had found him first? They could have killed him one more time and he wouldn’t have come back!” Tommy declared loudly. Tubbo tried to calm him down by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Where is Wil now?"

"There. Don’t you dare to touch him, or there will be no living space on you." The teenagers went outside.

Dream went to the indicated room. It was dark in it, lit only by the dim light of the lamp on the table. Wilbur lay on the bed, with his back to the entrance. The head of the SMP went inside and closed the door behind him.

"Dream?"

"Yeah. How are you?"

“Not bad, I think. I just died, came back to life and lay unconscious for three days, frightening all my brothers. You know, after what you told me before the elections, I was sure that we would succeed. Apparently you were wrong."

"I'm sorry that happened."

“It’s my own fault. When I saw Schlatt that night, I thought I met my friend again; naively believed that I could trust him. And he... This is not the same person I met five years ago. Not the one with whom I went through water, lava and explosions. And because of my naivety, not only I suffered, but also Tommy, Tubbo, Niki, Fundy... Fuck..."

“Wil, listen, I want you to know that I'm on your side. I saw what Schlatt did to L'Manburg, to Tubbo, to you. We'll make him pay for it. I won’t stand aside while my family is suffering.”

"Thank you."

* * *

The two friends talked for about an hour, after which Wil began to fall asleep. The former president hadn’t yet fully recovered from the respawn and needed a break. Dream allowed him to relax and walked towards Technoblade.

He found his old friend working on the farm. The leader of the SMP stood against the wall and simply watched until Techno stopped and started a conversation:

“What do you want, Dream? Can't you see I'm working?"

“You and I haven't spoken normally for over ten years! I just want to know what you have been doing all this time."

“What have I been doing? Fought, participated in wars, won competitions, founded the Empire. Now I am here, helping my brothers to overthrow a tyrant. How are you doing, my friend?" Technoblade asked with some sarcasm.

“You didn't answer my letters, letters from Tommy and Wilbur. But just one message that they were exiled, and you are already here. Why?"

“Well, you see, I had a lot of other things to do when you wrote to me. When Tommy sent the letters, the Empire was in a difficult situation. He left, and after that dad also decided to go to other worlds."

"Wait a second! Phil and Tommy were there with you?!"

“Wil was in that world too. He bumped into it while looking for this one; just after Tommy left."

"Why didn't you come when Wilbur wrote to you?"

“He never invited me to come here. You can even say that he discouraged me to do so. He wrote that he would call when he achieved more. I think he was hinting at an election." Tekno sighed, “This fool is always trying to prove something to someone. One day it will kill him completely."

“Well, Wil always wanted to be worthy of you and Phil. He kept telling me that he was trying to be better for you and Tommy; that he wants Phil to be proud of him."

“Why did he think we weren't proud of him? He's the best big brother you could ever wish for! What a moron. Maybe we didn’t tell him that much, but I thought that it was understandable.”

“Techno, people need to be reminded that they are loved.”

“How do I know what people need? You know me; I don’t understand emotions and feelings of others... Maybe I should tell him."

“He is already asleep. And you should go too." Technoblade just stared at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Nah."

With that, Techno continued to work on his potato beds.

* * *

As always, a new day has arrived. Everything had to go on as usual. Tubbo, despite his reluctance to leave Dream, was forced to return to Manburg to continue his spy activities. Tommy, Wilbur and Techno were preparing for an uprising. Dream returned to his duties as the head of the SMP, not forgetting to help Pogtopia from the shadows.

Every day passed that way. Until the festival happened. And that day, Dream broke the promise he made to his brother: to be there, no matter what.

He came to Pogtopia after the festival and heard an argument between Techno and Tommy. The guy also noticed Niki standing to the side. Wilbur stood next to his brothers, but made no attempt to separate them, only watched. Before Dream could reach the end of the stairs, Tommy quickly retired to one of the rooms, pushing Techno out of his way.

Dream didn’t stay in the hallway for long and followed Tommy instead.

The guy entered the room and saw that Tommy was not alone inside. The teenager sat on his knees by the bed and held the recumbent persons's hand. The leader of the SMP came closer. On the bed, he managed to make out his younger brother. Tubbo was unconscious.

“He gave a speech, after which Schlatt called Techno and ordered to kill him. Techno obeyed the order. That motherfucker killed him! And he doesn't even consider himself guilty!” after what Tommy said, Dream was ready to kill both Schlatt and Techno, “Tubbo thought you were going to be at the festival. Thought that if things didn't go according to plan, you would save him. But you didn’t come, left him alone when he needed you the most! Everyone left him... Even I..."

Tommy was crying. Dream sat down beside him, put his hand on the teenagers' arms and hugged his brother.

"I am so sorry…"

* * *

Two weeks after the festival, Wilbur told Dream about his plan to blow up Manburg. The elder spoke naturally and relaxed, as if describing the weather outside the window. And, probably, Dream would have tried to dissuade him, but he completely agreed with his friend's proposal. After all that Manburg had done to Tubbo, Wil and Tommy, this city deserved to burn in flames.

Therefore, the leader of the SMP provided the former president with even more TNT.

The appointed day came and the battle began. People who sided with Pogtopia won. None of them even suspected how this day would end. No one knew that, despite the outcome, Wilbur already had a plan that he wasn’t going to change. This day will be the day Manburg is destroyed. Forever and ever.

And here Dream stood behind the crowd. The guy watched as his younger brother stepped onto the podium and began to make an impromptu speech. When their gazes met, the elder smiled. But he knew that soon it would all be over. He saw with his own eyes what happened to all the past rulers, and therefore he would never allow something like that to happen to Tubbo.

Dream saw that Wil had gone off the podium almost imperceptibly. Technoblade turned to the head of the SMP and asked with a glance if they should start. The guy just nodded slightly in response.

About ten minutes later, the first explosions were heard. But Dream was already far away, taking Tubbo away from danger. He really didn’t want his younger brother to die in the attack of the Withers.

* * *

Early in the morning, Dream decided to visit New L'Manburg. It seemed that the destruction was only good for the city. It was rebuilt from scratch and looked absolutely charming. Of course, Dream was proud of his younger brother, but he was still unhappy that he decided to become president. The guy promised himself that he would free Tubbo from this.

However, Dream was going to meet Phil today. Wilbur, Technoblade and Tommy's father arrived just before the Manburg explosion to stop his eldest son from pressing the infamous button. He failed.

As Dream learned later, Techno fled after the battle, and Wilbur... was killed by his own father. On the night the news reached him, he was sitting in his room and holding a disk in his hands; the one Wil gave him before he left for the third time. So many years had passed, so many promises had been broken, but he still had this disc. That night, Dream recalled all their meetings, all their conversations, all their antics. He mourned that night, and the next day he returned to his duties as if nothing had happened.

But yesterday he heard that the ghost of the former president had appeared in L'Manburg. Dream was not used to trusting rumors, so he decided to check it himself. The first thing the guy decided to do was asking Phil.

The man lived in L'Manburg in a small house. Approaching the building, the head of the SMP involuntarily recalled all the times when he was invited to the house that remained in their home world. The guy stopped at the entrance, inhaled, exhaled and knocked. Phil opened it and immediately invited him to go inside.

Inside this house was as cozy as that house from his childhood memories. However, it was much quieter. Perhaps it’s because only Phil lived here. The man offered Dream some hot chocolate (like when he was a little boy), but the guy politely declined.

“We haven't seen each other for so long! You are already such an adult. How many years have passed... And Tubbo cannot be recognized at all!" said Phil, examining Dream.

“I'm glad to see you too. But... I came here to ask a few questions actually.”

"I will help with all I can. Ask whatever you want."

“I heard that there is a ghost in L'Manburg... ghost of Wil. I wanted to know what you know about it."

"It's… true. I killed my son and he returned as a ghost. But... he doesn't remember much. He's upstairs now, but he may not remember you. I can't stop you from seeing him, so I'm just warning you." Wilbur's father said quietly, pointing to the stairs.

Dream decided to try his luck and went upstairs.

Phil wasn't lying; Wilbur was sitting on the floor. But now he was wearing the yellow sweater he loved to wear in their home world, and his skin was gray. Dream even saw through Wil. It was strange, but the guy reminded himself that it was not a living person sitting in front of him, but a ghost. The ghost of his friend.

Wilbur noticed the guest and got to his feet.

"Hello! My name is Ghostbur! And who are you?" Dream hoped that Wil remembered him after everything they'd been through together. Apparently this wasn’t the case.

“Hello, Ghostbur. My name’s Dream, I am your- I was your friend."

“Dream? Wait... Your name seems familiar to me. Sorry, I don't remember the faces of people I met in my lifetime, and I don't remember names as well, but I seem to have some memories associated with Dream."

"Really? Can you tell me what you remember?"

“I remember... a family dinner! But besides dad, Techno and Tommy, there was another boy. I knew about him, but had never met him before. His name, was Dream, I think."

“This was our first meeting. Before that, I only knew Tommy and Techno. What else do you remember?"

“I also remember... the market. And then Phil lectured me. He wasn't even angry, just disappointed. I never liked to disappoint Phil. And then I remember the night, I couldn't sleep, and I was very, very lonely. And then there was the moon... and the guitar! And Dream."

"Yes! You were put under house arrest and I came to visit you."

"Also... for some reason I remember the pier, the sound of the waves."

"Because we often sat there in the evenings."

"Really? I thought it was cold and I didn't want to sit any longer, but Dream really enjoyed spending time with me, so I didn't leave. I also remembered the fire, and there were a lot of people around it! It was noisy."

“We got together on Saturdays. We had a rest, had fun."

"Why did we stop?"

"Because you left."

"Oh. Sorry."

“You have nothing to apologize for. Sooner or later it would have happened anyway." The two fell silent, but soon Dream continued, "By the way, do you remember the disc?"

"The disk? Do you mean the discs that Tommy has?"

"No. I mean the disc you gave me before you left.” said the younger, taking out the said disk and showing it to his friend.

"No, I don’t remember. I don't think I've ever seen it. Or maybe it was a sad memory, so I don't remember it. I quickly forget all the bad things.”

And then Dream realized. All these years, he had thought that the night Wilbur left him alone in that room without a word of goodbye, the guy left without regrets. But, as it turns out, Wil was still sorry; regretted that he hadn’t said goodbye; that he had left his friend for many years; that in the end he hadn’t sent a single letter and made him worry. And from just one realization, Dream wanted to cry. But he didn’t.

“Do you want to listen to it? While it's playing, maybe we can discuss the rest of your memories!”

“Sounds good! Will you put it on? Phil has a jukebox in that chest over there." Ghostbur said, pointing to the chest in the corner.

Dream quickly found the jukebox, laid it on the floor, and put the disc down. Familiar music began to play from the speakers, which the guy hadn’t heard for many years. He hasn't played this disk since the moment he came to terms with Wilbur's departure.

And so they were sitting together, only Wil and Dream, as on the very night when the youngest first received this disc. They sat and chatted till the dusk, when Phil went upstairs and saw the sleeping leader of the SMP. Ghostbur just sat next to him; ghosts don't need sleep after all.

When Dream fell asleep, he thought about one thing.

It doesn't matter if Wilbur has his memories or not. Dream remembers, and that's enough. From now on, the guy will do his best to create as many new happy memories as possible.

**Together.**


End file.
